


Opening night (Teen Titans Secret Santa 2017)

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Star Wars References, bbrae - Freeform, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: A very special Christmas gift.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 15





	Opening night (Teen Titans Secret Santa 2017)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@alphamano](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40alphamano).



I have the best girlfriend ever. I know lots of people say that, but I really do. It was December 13th when Raven gave me my Christmas present early. The midnight showing for _The Last Jedi_.

I must have watched the trailer for that movie a few hundred times. I have no idea how Raven got tickets for the opening night show. I just couldn’t believe it. She didn’t think any movie was worth going to the theater. Raven’s idea of movie night was DVDS, take-out and us claiming the couch for ourselves. But that night she showed up at my door with the tickets in her pale lovely fingers.

The whole night was better than I could ever ask for. Most of the crowd at the movie theater was dressed up as Jedi and storm troopers. There were little kids in Yoda and ewok costumes. We even saw a baby asleep in a stroller made to look like a Tie fighter.

Raven was dressed in civvies, which is always hot. That woman can fill out a pair of jeans. She had borrowed the shirt I got when _Rouge One_ came out. It was dark gray, and it had “I am one with the force, the force is with me printed on it repeatedly.

I got the ware out that jacket I got last year that looked like Poe’s/Finn’s from the last movie. At least I got to ware it, I noticed Raven get goosebumps on her exposed arms. I slipped it off and wrapped it around her shoulders. That gave me a warmer feeling then the jacket did.

The movie was amazing. We pulled the arm up between the seats and Raven cuddled close to me and held my hand the whole time. Well almost, she did have to reach for popcorn. 

I never been so happy that my communicator stayed quiet. I wouldn’t be surprised if Mad mod, or Dr. light were also in a theater someplace. I was with this wonderful woman and a movie that I had been wanting to see for months. So, thank you bad guys for not causing trouble.

The movie ended, and the rest of the crowd erupted in applause, but we kept our seats as the credits started to roll, the theater was soon empty leaving us alone. 

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos.”

“Azerath Metrion Zinthos." 

Raven chanted under her breath. Her eyes were shut tight. She had started almost to the second after the movie ended. I held her for a few minutes as she put her head right. I knew this was a lot for her. All these people packed into one room, that always took a toll on her. 

It took a few minutes before I got to see those pretty eyes, she stood up and faced me wondering why I hadn’t moved.

"How long?” I asked.

She just stood with a questioning look on her face.

“How long did you have to meditate to pull this all off?”

She turned away from me walking down the aisle a few feet before answering “Six hours”

“You didn’t have to do that for me”

“Garfield, it’s not a big deal-

I didn’t let her finish, I was up, and my arms wrapped around her from behind. "Rae this is a huge deal. I know what crowds do to you, I know that you watch Star Wars for me, I know you hate being out without your cloak. ”

“This shirt is ridiculous”

I hugged a little tighter pressing her back into my chest. "Thank you Raven" I said before lowering my lips to her that one spot on her throat that makes her jump a bit.

“Merry Christmas Gar, I am glad you enjoyed yourself”

“Do you want your Christmas Present early?” I whispered in her ear. “I have it with me” I didn’t wait for an answer. That ring box had been getting heavier and heavier every day. It didn’t just slip out of my pocket it escaped and landed in my hand. 

I brought my arm around her to show her the box. 

"You are not proposing to me in a theater, after a Star Wars movie?” her voice leaked out.

“I was going to wait till Christmas eve, but this thing been burning a hole in my pocket.” I opened the box to show her a simple gold ring with a dark blue sapphire. "Then you did all of this.“

Raven said nothing, but she extended her left hand to let me put the ring on. She turned around in my arms and gently pressed her lips to mine.

"YOU GO DUDES!” A couple of guys came in to clean the theater, so we got an audience for our little moment. We rushed out into the early December morning. Raven new a 24-hour breakfast place, cause all this date was missing was waffles.

I really got the best fiancé ever.

* * *

[@alphamano](https://tmblr.co/mo77J0vhlKqybxvozl4ikyA) I hope you like the story. Merry Christmas! When I looked at your Tumblr saw that it was Star Wars heavy so I thought something fluffy with the new movie would be good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/168924029219/opening-night-teen-titans-secret-santa-2017 Dec 25th, 2017  
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
